


Lil Delightful Surprise

by Sappholez



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Lilith, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Camila, Vaginal Fingering, first of all - if you know me as a person look away NOW, get in loser we're sinning, i said what i said, mild exhibitionism, second of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappholez/pseuds/Sappholez
Summary: Lilith is happy with Camila, she has resigned herself to the fact there's certain things she can't ask of her. At least, that's what she thought, until that night.ORThe one where Camila tops Lilith for the second night in a row.
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Lil Delightful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to sinning hours.  
> I said Camila top rights.  
> Enjoy.  
> Edit: I want to leave a note here for anyone that may come across this. I have used another author's note(s) on different fics of mine that spoke of a server I posted this fic in in parts. I am no longer part of that server and do not wish to be associated with it. They have however not allowed me to remove any of my writing from there and I am currently banned. As of right now, I do not have any way to remove my intellectual property from said server.  
> I want everyone to know that this is NOT okay. To host someone's content on any platform that they have explicitly stated they don't want it on (anymore) is absolutely appalling. It's also not allowed by intellectual property laws. As for why my content hasn't just been removed if I'm already banned and it's way more effort to keep it up when I repeatedly asked for it to be taken down? I have no clue. Please understand that if you came from there and see this here because you searched for it, it was never meant to be there. If you can, reach out. Get them to delete it. As of right now I feel severely uncomfortable and honestly violated in having my content spread in a place I do not want it to be. Thank you for reading. Please respect authors.

Lilith enjoyed her relationship with Camila. She was sweet, kind, supportive, an actual ray of sunshine in an otherwise difficult and harsh world and Lilith cherished that, cherished her. Their relationship was something wonderful for Lilith, something to take her away from it all, just enjoy herself and feel loved, appreciated, and give all those feelings back to Camila as well. It was easy to love Camila. Though there were things Lilith had accepted she couldn’t do with Camila, she didn’t mind. At least that was what she thought at the time. Until that night.

“Get on the bed, Lilith.” Her smile had been gone, the shorter woman looking at her intently, that same fierce look she has on the battlefield sometimes in her eyes. Lilith had assumed she was only humouring her, but there was no trace of a joke in her face. When Lilith complied, sat herself on the edge of the bed, not quite believing that this was actually happening, Camila had smiled, something very different present in her eyes, something Lilith hadn’t really seen before, seemingly brought on by her willingness to comply. With a gentle shove from the other woman, Lilith was on her back, quickly being straddled by Camila. That’s how it had started.

Lilith found herself sitting in the dining hall, eyes firmly locked on the woman in question, who was currently conversing with Beatrice, her trademark smile on her face. She seemed unaware of the attention on her, nothing giving any hint that this was the woman who had had her underneath her not but 24 hours ago. Not until Camila threw a glance her way, her gaze locking with her own. The smile didn’t leave, staying on her face as she looked at Lilith, seeming to read something in her that Lilith wasn’t aware was on display. And then, the tiniest shift as Camila looked towards the exit briefly. The smallest raise of her eyebrows.

She couldn’t seriously be implying what Lilith thought she was implying, could she? Lilith felt her body heat up at the thought. She stilled in her seat, considered it. If she wasn’t serious, what would she do? Laugh at Lilith? No, that wasn’t like Camila. Would it be too much to ask for that again so soon? A brief memory of Camila more than ready to keep going when Lilith had told her, breathless, that she needed a moment popped into her mind. What she had felt in that moment. Before she knew it, she was up out of her seat, headed towards the exit.

She watched as Camila’s eyes followed her, the woman seeming to pause, no longer engaged in the conversation she was wrapped up in before. And there it was again. That mischievous smile. She held eye contact with her until she was outside, in the hallway, already headed towards her room. It didn’t take a lot of waiting for her to hear the sound of footsteps following her. Lilith considered her options as she approached her room. The thought occurred to push back against Camila. Test the waters. See how much ground there was to gain. And so, she stopped, still in the hallway, outside the safety of her room, standing near the wall next to the door.

Camila was upon her soon enough. Lilith thought she had steeled her resolve, prepared to regain some of her composure in this woman’s presence. The cracks immediately started to show as Camila stepped into her space, tilting her head to the side just so. “What’s the hold up, Lilith?” There was a pause as Camila considered her. “Do you want to do it out here? Where others might catch us?" Lilith swallowed, didn't reply directly, her gaze shooting down the empty hallway for a moment. Camila stepped just that bit closer, her eyes raking down Lilith's body. "I don't think I want to share you like that, Lilith."

"Who says we'll get caught? Everybody's still at dinner." Lilith didn't know why she was arguing, her voice a little tight, still recovering from the breath she lost over Camila's words. The smaller woman didn’t give her much of a chance, however, responding immediately. "That's not what you're thinking about though, is it? It's no fun if there's not a little danger involved." It felt like being stalked by a predator, hiding behind a sweet voice, tone so soft. It could've fooled her if she hadn't seen what lurked beneath it.

"So what'll it be, Lilith? Do you want to risk getting caught? Risk me having to share seeing you like that? Or do you to go inside, where I don't have to worry and I can focus all my attention on you?" Her fingers were brushing up Lilith's side and Lilith really shouldn't be as acutely aware of it as she was. It was making her brain work that much slower at comprehending what her options were.

"It's up to you, Lilith." There was a pause as Camila's fingers curled into the fabric of her habit and Lilith stilled, holding her breath. Camila tipped forward, onto her toes, leaning in to whisper. It wasn't like anyone would hear her, but Lilith got the distinct impression that wasn't what this was about anyway. "You know I'll do whatever it takes to see you come undone for me like that again."

She didn't know how she ended up backed into the wall quite this much, maybe her body had simply followed Camila's example, moved where she had wanted her, because the smaller woman definitely seemed pleased with the development. She felt her grip on her hip, still gentle, but a promise there, awakening a memory of that same hand holding her there before. Lilith exhaled shakily.

"You were so pretty, Lilith. Just for me." That had Lilith's breath hitching again, it really shouldn't, part of her was still bewildered, caught off guard. There was something about Camila that threw her off balance, both when she was so unconditionally kind to her and when she played with her like she was now, lips skimming across her jaw, one hand on her hip, the other on her neck, fingers brushing over her skin.

It was the light touches, the barely there, the promises of things she had felt before and felt a desperate urge to relive. Her lips pressing against the left side of her neck, just above the spot where she knew a hickey still lingered beneath her clothes. The fingers stroking where they had been less giving the night before. Lilith's eyes fell closed as Camila leaned more of her weight into her, pressing her front flush against Lilith's, a soft chuckle buzzing against her skin from the shorter woman, playful, aware of what she was doing to her.

She remembered what had transpired when Camila had left that previous hickey. “People might see—” It had escaped her. Camila hadn’t hesitated then, though she had been somewhat careful, she could tell. What she had done in response to Lilith’s words was another story. Camila had nipped at her skin, looked at her, her eyes dark. “Maybe I want them to.” The memory of it rushed through her mind. The action itself, but also, that tone.

Lilith's own hands twitched at her sides, unsure of where to go, where to touch Camila, if it was okay. A memory of a bruising grip on her wrists came to mind. If Camila wanted her to stay still, she would get her to. And with her sucking another hickey onto Lilith's skin, she guessed she didn't, at least not with how she appreciatively pressed harder against Lilith, effectively pinning her between the wall and her body. Lilith's hands shot to her back and neck, holding the shorter woman in place as she pressed her tongue against the new mark, much higher up, much more visible.

"Camila--" She barely got out, managing to keep her voice from shaking just yet, not that it mattered to Camila. Lilith got the distinct feeling Camila knew very well how much self-control Lilith had to muster to pull that off. Whether that was true or not, she made the choice to whittle away at it. "I thought you wanted people to see, Lilith." She dragged her teeth over the spot, leaving Lilith shuddering, unable to stop her body's reaction. "Isn't that why you wanted me to fuck you out here? Unless you still want to head inside." The hand on her hip started tugging at her habit, pulling at the skirt that was in Camila's way, slowly moving it up.

Camila took the time to pause her kisses, her breath fanning out against Lilith's wet skin, coming out in a soft chuckle as Lilith's grip on the back of Camila's habit tightened. One hand still on her neck, the other worked the skirt up, out of the way, before cupping her through her undergarments. No pause there, no waiting, the other points of contact having softened to really let Lilith feel it. Lilith pressed herself into the touch, the feeling of being this exposed, letting Camila do this right here, right now, only enhancing the effect it had on her.

"So you do want it here." Camila's voice was starting to resemble more and more of a purr as she spoke into Lilith's skin, running one finger over her, brushing over her clit through the fabric. Lilith's hips jerked forward in response, she had to bite her lip to keep the strangled sound she had almost let out inside. Was Camila seriously about to do this? The continued movement of her fingers against Lilith seemed to indicate as much. No hesitation. The shorter woman pulled back just enough to watch Lilith's face, look her in the eyes in the middle of all this. The dangerous glimmer her eyes present as if to drive home that Camila wasn't someone who quit things she started. A risky promise, but Camila had been right. It was more fun with that risk.

A few more brushes of those fingers against her, Lilith's hips gently rocking into them chasing the feeling. And then the pressure lifted. Lilith found herself caught looking at Camila as the other woman's attention was on her own hand, moving up from its position against Lilith, pushing more of the skirt out of the way before coming to rest just above the waistband of her underwear. "Do you want me to keep going, Lilith? Out here?" It was more than clear what her own opinion on the matter was, if Lilith were honest she thought hers was as well, but she understood the idea nonetheless. Camila was checking in.

"Yes." She breathed out, accompanying it with a small nod. Camila met her eyes, a twinkle in her eyes that spelled something more than Lilith had expected to see there. The shorter woman's reply came through a sly grin. "Do you want me to fuck you here in the hallway?" She didn't even blink at the words spilling from her lips. Lilith got the feeling she'd never get used to that. Her hips almost jerked in response. "Yes." Maybe she had responded too fast. Camila's eyebrows shot up, an amused look on her face. "Please do." Lilith made an offer, a finger. So of course Camila asked for the whole hand. "Please do...?" The tips of her fingers dipped underneath the waistband just so.

"Please, Camila." Her brain wasn't cooperating with those fingers slipping just a little bit down with each word, pausing after she stopped speaking. She could barely meet Camila's expectant expression. It was clear the other woman felt no such restriction, openly searching for eye contact. Once she got it, the question was clear in her eyes, the encouragement, and a deep hunger that she had seen there before, staring up at her from between her legs. "Please, fuck me. Here." The last word was added after a small stuttering pause in response to those fingers moving farther towards where Lilith wanted them. She watched as Camila licked her lips, her gaze flicking down just a moment to watch her own hand disappear into Lilith's underwear before she snapped her eyes back up to watch Lilith's own roll back as her fingers finally gave a generous drag over her folds. "Since you asked so nicely." That was definitely a purr.

Camila repeated the motion a few times, her fingers dipping between her folds eventually, dragging all the way to her clit, giving it a firm flick before starting to circle it. Lilith's hips gave a jerk into the contact, stopped when Camila pressed herself firmly into Lilith on one side, keeping her hips in place as she worked her fingers over her clit. The feeling drew a moan from her, much too loud in the empty hallway. One of her hands flew to mouth to cover it as she squeezed her eyes shut, prevent further accidents of the kind. She didn't trust herself to stop herself any other way. "It's a bit of a shame, not getting to hear you." Camila's voice was right in her ear. "You sounded so pretty last night." She wasn't sure if it had been her own breathing or perhaps Camila's that had hitched for a moment as the other woman's fingers ran over her once more.

"You're being really good though. I wouldn't want anyone else to get to hear you." As if testing her, Camila gave a press against her clit. Her cry was muffled by her hand. Good plan that had been. It seemed that Camila agreed. "Good girl. You're doing really well." Oh. Lilith's hips gave a futile push, weakened with the sensation of Camila's fingers on her, unable to muster enough strength to actually move against the other's hold. "I know you like being good for me." By God she did. "Can you be good and tell me what you want, Lilith?" It was an offer in disguise, that much was made clear when Camila dipped two fingers into her just a bit. Teasing, giving her a taste, guiding her.

Her hand shook a little as she removed it from her mouth. "Your fingers. Inside." In her daze, she still spotted the pause, no movement from Camila. Her eyes flickered open to catch the expectant look Camila was giving her. No question in them, aware that she would give her what she wanted, confident in that. "Please." She only caught the beginning of Camila's smile reforming before her eyes squeezed shut and she had to quickly cover her mouth again, almost missing it as a groan shook through her, muffled as she bit into her own flesh at the feeling of Camila finally slipping her fingers into her. She wasn't going easy on her, having pushed the two fingers she had promised into her, desire coating her voice. "You're already so wet for me."

As Camila built up a rhythm, her fingers slipping in and out a few times before she settled her palm against Lilith's clit, Lilith felt her legs lose their strength gradually, tension building elsewhere. If it weren't for Camila pressing her body into her, she would probably have started sinking to the floor by now. The thought was only fleeting, quickly pushed to the back of her mind as Camila's fingers started another rhythm, one of swirling inside of her before dragging over her walls, that touch in particular causing her to have to bite down on her hand even harder. She would worry about the bite marks later, now this was her only way of not moaning hot and loud and attracting more attention than she had bargained for.

"Lilith." The call of her name came, dragging her from her daze enough to make her meet Camila's eyes, which appeared significantly darkened. There was a smirk still pulling at her lips. She normally wouldn't have admitted to finding that attractive, but the sheer confidence in all of Camila's movements, her voice, had her shedding all of that hesitation. Besides, her mind didn't allow for much complex thought at the moment. "Tell me how this feels." Camila spoke, her expression never shifting, clearly she was enjoying herself, her fingers making another swirling motion. Lilith had to give herself a moment to try and get used to it, not get overwhelmed with the feeling. "Feels so good..." Not the most eloquent she had ever been, but the response was more than worth it. Camila's fingers curled inside of her, causing Lilith's own to grasp onto the woman even harder, catching her moan in her hand.

She didn't let up, the motion repeating itself, her palm still pressed against her clit driving Lilith higher and higher. Lilith's eyes rolled back again, unable to hold the eye contact Camila had been so confident in, so unyielding, like she wanted to watch Lilith fall apart. She probably did. It had been the same the night before, Lilith registered somewhere between all the other sensations. It tipped her that much closer. "I-- Close..." She muttered, failing to muffle a whimper. It joined the other sounds filling the hallway slowly. Their clothes rustling, their laboured breaths, the filthy sound of Camila's fingers moving inside of her, slowly increasing in volume as she neared her peak. It was all so much. "Go ahead, Lilith. Come for me." It was a request and an order all in one. Lilith couldn't help but comply.

She felt the shudder that ran through her body first, her hips giving as much of a push as they could manage against Camila's weight. Her teeth sank into her hand once more as a cry ripped from her, only halfway muffled, she couldn't muster up the effort to care, too caught up in the wonderful feeling of Camila's fingers still moving inside of her, guiding her through her orgasm. Soft words of encouragement muttered through the haze she found herself in. "Good girl, that's it." It carried her through until she was sure that Camila was the only thing keeping her standing, her hand finally stilling its motions as Lilith dared take her hand off of her mouth, her breathing heavy with effort.

As she came back to herself, she found Camila looking at her, smile on her face, waiting for her, seemingly. A raise of an eyebrow prompted Camila to speak. "We've made quite the mess, haven't we?" Her fingers gave another gentle curl, Lilith's sensitive body responding immediately with another attempted push and a gasp. "Would you like me to help you clean up?" It would've seemed like an innocent question if Lilith hadn't been able to recognise that there was something else playing in Camila's eyes still. The hunger wasn't gone yet. She felt the other woman carefully remove her fingers, seemingly having at least enough mercy to not play with her like that just yet.

Camila waited, clear in her intentions, not increasing the space between them just yet, but allowing Lilith to make the choice. That hunger was evident, lying in wait, only just below the surface, but not yet emerging, not without confirmation from Lilith first. The recognition of it, of the way it mirrored the night before, bringing memories with it, only further reigniting the spark between Lilith's legs. The feeling of being wanted. It drew something akin to a hum from her, accompanied by a nod. She wanted to be clear. Camila's appreciation was clear in the smile that spread on her face.

And then Camila started on settling herself on her knees in front of her, gaze running down Lilith's body before locking on to her now ruined underwear. The smile transformed, took on more of the desire that had been locked away before. The hand not holding Lilith's skirt out of the way came to rest on the ruined garment, starting to pull it down. Lilith braced herself, resting her back firmly against the wall, her hands dropping onto Camila's shoulders as the other woman undressed her enough to grant the access she needed. Again, Camila's tongue swiped over her lips at the sight of her, her gaze shifting between the newly exposed skin and Lilith's face. "You'll be good for me, right, Lilith? Remember to keep quiet. Unless you want someone to see us." She seemed to pause, watching her words sink in before she continued. "It would be rude of me to stop before you're all cleaned up, don't you think?"

It took Lilith until Camila started to move forward, her free hand pulling at Lilith's hips, adjusting their angle. One of her hands quickly came back up, cupping over her mouth in preparation. Only just in time. Camila's tongue dragged over her folds, like her fingers had before, the sensation still significantly different. While Lilith loved Camila's fingers, her mouth was something else, especially in her already sensitive state. She whimpered into her hand, her hips less restrained this time, rocking into Camila's mouth as she reached her clit. The hum Camila released against her had her gasping, the vibrations pressing against her making her legs tremble. The hand still positioned on Camila's shoulder instinctively grasped at the woman's head, pulling at the wimple, dislodging it.

Lilith worried for a moment, but Camila didn't budge, seemingly more than willing to keep going, paying no mind to the accidental removal of the garment. If anything, she only doubled down, her lips wrapping around her clit as she sucked, her hand supporting Lilith as she groaned into her hand, fingers finding Camila's hair instead, trying to find purchase in the short locks, holding her against her. It should've felt as she was demanding something from Camila, but she knew that wasn't the case. The other woman was definitely the one in control, swirling her tongue around her clit before dragging it through her folds again. Her hips almost buckled, but Camila was right up against her, the hand on her hip giving her a squeeze before moving off of her, somewhere Lilith didn't know, her eyes pressed closed again as she focused on the feeling of Camila's mouth on her.

Lilith's eyes shot open at the sound of a door being opened somewhere out of sight, her gaze whipping in both directions, searching for a source, but finding none. There was the distant sound of footsteps, someone moving nearby. Whether it was towards them or away was increasingly difficult for Lilith to register. Camila hadn't stopped, hadn't even let up a little, keeping to her word. In fact, it seemed she was only more eager for it, releasing a sound against Lilith, the vibrations against her clit leaving her shaking, fingers curling in Camila's hair. That had been a moan. It registered later than she would've liked to admit. She looked down, finding Camila's eyes, meeting hers from between her legs. A wonderful echo of the night before. A new memory to add. But that wasn't all. She found the hand Camila had taken off of her hip instead buried beneath the woman's own skirt, the movement of her arm giving away that she was working her fingers into herself.

The sight itself nearly sent Lilith over the edge, her attention fully drawn to the woman kneeled in front of her, who seemed more than pleased to have her eyes on her. Her movements seemed to intensify, her eyes falling shut momentarily as her tongue pressed against Lilith, her hips rolling into her hand a few times. Lilith found herself mimicking the motion, willing herself to keep watching, revelling in seeing Camila fuck herself as she ate Lilith out. "Oh fuck." That seemed to capture the other woman's attention. Camila's eyes reopened, almost black with lust, another moan escaping her into Lilith, who felt herself tense, the familiar sensation building in her abdomen. "I'm--" She never fully got the words out, Camila's hips making a jerking motion, and Lilith felt teeth against her for just a small moment. That was all it took.

All Lilith saw was sparks, her eyes closing of their own volition, her hips pressing forward while her fingers grasped at Camila's hair. It vaguely registered to her that she was pulling on it, though the delighted groan that escaped Camila seemed to signal that that wasn't something the other woman minded at all. As soon as she felt able to, still shuddering with her orgasm, she opened her eyes, looking at the kneeling woman. Camila's hips made a few stuttering motions, clearly still in the middle of working through an orgasm herself. To her credit, she hadn't taken her mouth off of Lilith, her movements stilted, but not gone. Lilith watched as she seemed to reach the end of her ride, her previously closed eyes opening once more, connecting her gaze with Lilith. She could see the smile in them. Then felt the careful drag of Camila's tongue over her slit, cleaning her, as promised.

Her brain struggled to keep up, distracted with Camila's mouth still on her, until finally she felt too sensitive, too worked to continue. "Camila..." She didn't have to utter the request to stop, the woman immediately scooting back, licking her lips as she looked up at her, the corners of her mouth upturned through the motion. The sight was mesmerising, everything had been. So much so that she only then remembered the footsteps she had heard. Quickly, her gaze shot down the hallway again, finding no one there upon inspection. "Guess we got lucky, huh?" Camila spoke, warmth in her voice, attractive, drawing her back in.

The other woman was still on her knees, carefully pulling Lilith's underwear back into place before she finally got up, her legs a little wobbly, still a lot more stable than Lilith's felt. She was pretty sure she'd collapse if she moved. "Sorry about the underwear. We should go get you freshened up." Camila offered, catching up with herself a second later. "And me. Me too." Her smile was content, happy, bright, the Camila she knew, the one everyone knew, though this smile was especially for her, Lilith had found out. "Do you need help?" Camila's hands were on her, her touch gentle and supportive, but ready to let go if Lilith were to ask her to. She was careful with her in a way Lilith really only allowed Camila to be.

"Yes, thank you." She saw Camila light up even more at the smile on Lilith's face. That was definitely only for Camila. And Camila never let her doubt how much she appreciated that. Strong arms (still a little surprising even now) helped her up from her position against the wall, supporting her as they finally headed into the room they had originally been approaching before choosing the hallway over it. Wimple in hand, Camila led her inside, towards comfort, privacy, and an opportunity to freshen up. Lilith trusted her, with her comfort, privacy, and everything else. Especially her care. That, she cherished. Though she cherished Camila herself just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to those of you who were present as I wrote this. Couldn't have done it without you.  
> As for the rest, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
